


Please Don't Let Me Go (I Desperately Need You)

by emmablackery



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im so fluffy lately lmao, slightest mention of the frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's very in love with Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Let Me Go (I Desperately Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to meteor shower by owl city and i got feelsy fight me
> 
> title from meteor shower by owl city lmao

Love was something that never came easy to Tyler. 

His relationships always failing because he could never come up with the right words to say. Never felt the feelings his girlfriends or boyfriends felt towards him. Could never articulate any real feeling into his words or actions, thus causing the inevitable break-up between said boyfriend or girlfriend. 

But Josh; God, Josh made him want to sing until his voice was hoarse. Josh made him want to smile at everything that came his way, never taking anything for granted, because Josh made him always look on the bright-side. Josh was sunshine, and smiles, and laughter, and happiness for days. 

Tyler could name off anything that he loved about Josh. All he could see, feel, think was Josh. It was always Josh. 

Sometimes, Tyler would think he was too clingy. Too attached. Josh never seemed to mind, just basking in the attention Tyler would give him. Tyler always going off on a tangent about how beautiful Josh's eyes were. Or how he could outshine the sun with his smile. Or how just about how amazing Josh is to Tyler. Josh always took it in, never have been in such a loving relationship. 

Josh was definitely a ray of sunshine in Tyler's dark mind. He made everything feel okay for a while. Josh always made sure Tyler was okay, even when Tyler was all smiles and giggles. 

Tyler always asked why Josh wanted to make sure he was okay. Josh always said he "just wanted to make sure he was okay,". Tyler's heart soared when he explained that. 

On the nights where they just laid there, eyes fixed on each other's, thumbs caressing cheeks or hands, Tyler loved the most. All he could feel was Josh.

_Josh. Josh. Josh._

And when they made love, Tyler could  _feel_ all the love Josh had for him. How Josh would every so often mention how gorgeous he is, how perfect he is, that he wanted to marry Tyler one day. And Tyler wanted that, God did Tyler want that.

Josh Dun was definitely something special.

Loving Josh Dun is something that comes easily to Tyler. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings sorry


End file.
